The Seven
The Seven Sovereigns |classification = Alliance |industry = |services = |keypeople = Gog-Agog Incubus Jadis Jagganoth Mammon Mottom Solomon David |slogan = |residency = |debut = KSBD 3:45 |status = Active }}The Seven refers to the seven victors of the Universal War. They are the last of the demiurges who currently rule the multiverse under the Pact of the Seven Part World. The names of the Seven include Jadis, Mammon, Solomon David, Jagganoth, Mottom, Incubus, and Gog-Agog. According to the terms of the Pact, each lord holds supreme authority over 111,111 universes, meaning every world belongs to them. For some, the Seven are tyrants known as the Black Kings; for others, they represent a new generation of gods and deserve to be worshiped. In either case, the names of the Seven evoke tremendous fear. Few could ever hope to match them, and the power of each lord is magnified by means of a Key of Kings. Under their tyrannical rule, the multiverse lies in chaos disguised as a tentative peace. However there are at present two locations which escape them: the Unconquered Realms and Throne, which no member has been able to claim successfully. Each member of the 7 wield one part of the 7 syllable name of god. History : Main article: History of the World of KSBD During the era of the demiurges, men developed sufficient technology to create the Magus Gates and the corresponding King's Doors. The doors allowed the demiurges to explore the multiverse while the keys could fulfill two functions, either as weapons or as a means of restricting access through a King's Door. These inventions began a massive colonization project known as the Second Conquest. As the demiurges expanded their territory, they justified their conquest with the purpose of civilizing their respective worlds. However, this expansion was halted in an event known as the Universal War. What occurred at this time is unknown, though some have attributed the schism to corruption and cultural stagnation. Nonetheless, the Division of Man is implied to have played an integral role in sparking the Universal War. The War took place on an unprecedented scale. Countless worlds were destroyed, long-standing political entities were dissolved, and virtually every demiurge is believed to have been killed during the conflict. Yet over the course of the War, just seven demiurges survived. The last remaining military powers then formed an alliance known as the Pact of the Seven Part World. The Pact assigned 111,111 universes to each member of the Seven, meaning the organization as a whole possesses absolute authority over the Wheel. However, some critical details about the Pact have yet to be disclosed. For example, it remains unclear how territory within the Unconquered Realms has been divided or how the Seven have elected to handle regions such as Throne or the void. An additional provision within the Pact states that if any of the Seven goes rogue and betrays the others, they will be cut down by the rest of the Seven with all necessary force. There is some variation in how rapacious the Seven are in regards to the worlds in their territories. Mottom confirmed that the cycle of conquest and looting is continuous in her domains. Armies cross through the gates, descend upon worlds and take anything of value including populations. King Pryan Sor of Aiman-Shan witnessed the pillaging of his home-world and to decry the resulting destruction and suffering, journeyed to Naidia Om's palace to deliver a suitable offering to the Demiurge. Along with their personal armies, the Seven also are served by Guilds which provide for their needs in diverse areas including slavery. As most of the Seven have little interest in humanely governing their territories, it may be assumed that countless worlds are subject to violent invasion, devastation, despoiling, and neglect. Solomon David's Celestial Empire is a notable exception in that he has created an Empire with strict laws, recognizes his subjects as "citizens" and provides for their security though they have no say in the governance of the state. How much looting and despoiling of worlds occurs there is currently unknown. Commentary "...the wolves have become my masters. I do not RULE, I FEED. For every world I tear apart, a hundred of my guilds and petty kings pick apart the bones and demand further nourishment." Nadia Om - Wielder of Names 5-88 * “The land was gone. I couldn’t believe it. Whole stretches of the earth were all rent up, as though torn by some monstrous beast. Ash covered the land where the orchards had been, and even the air was choked with an oily rain. I grabbed a passing indigent, picking through the filth like a stray dog. ‘What in Hells’ name happened here?’ I asked, aghast. ‘The queen came to take what was owed her,” said the man, looking dazed. His flesh was spare and cracked, like leather. I was suddenly aware of the bones poking up under his skin. ‘Debts? The orchards? The crop? Blast it, man, what did she come for? Why wreak such destruction across the whole land?’ ‘No,’ gaped the man, ‘That’s what she came for.’ ‘What?’ I said, with sudden realization. ‘Everything,’ said the man. I released him and he stumbled back to picking through the dirt. I covered my face with my scarf. The black rain fell. I didn’t stay long.” – Payapop Pritrum, Memoirs Wielder of Names 6-62 Trivia * Before the full list of the seven was revealed, Abbadon posted a picture of a demiurge by the name of 'Savvy Jack'. This character was eventually scrapped to make way for the current roster. * Jagganoths name is a corruption of the word "Jagannath", his prototype was known as "God Eater, Tyrant-King of the Juggernauts". Most other demiurges names are also recognizable corruptions of existing concepts: Jadis, frozen in glass, may be a reference to the White Witch; Gog-Agog may be a reference to Gog and Magog; Incubus is a concept of a seducer in dreams; Mammon is a word for money and is used for the concept of greed; Solomon David is a nod to two ancient kings of Israel; only Mottom is a much weaker reference, possibly to Om. * The 7 demiurges are based around several concepts of lesser divinity, chief among them the Gnostic archons, 7 of which rule the universe with their leader "Yaldabaoth" (who is based off of the Platonic Demiurge). These 7 in the comic also match the Christian seven deadly sins. * Each of the Seven has a color associated with them: Mammon is gold, Jadis is blue, Jagganoth is red, Incubus is pink, Mottom is orange, Solomon David is purple and Gog-Agog is green. * Each of the Seven can also be seen as corresponding to one of the Christian seven deadly sins: Solomon David is Pride, Mammon is Greed, Incubus is Lust, Gog-Agog is Envy, Mottom is Gluttony, Jagganoth is Wrath and Jadis is Sloth. References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:History Category:Events